As is known in the art, signal isolators can be used to transfer information across a barrier used to separate voltage domains for safety or functional isolation. For example, optocouplers include a LED that emits light through an optically transparent insulating film and strikes a photo detector that generates a current flow that corresponds to the emitted light. RF carriers can also be used to transmit information across an isolation barrier.